The following discussion of the background is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and does not necessarily describe or constitute prior art.
Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) are transmembrane polypeptides that regulate the regeneration, remodeling, development and differentiation of cells and tissues. See, e.g., Mustonen et al., J. Cell Biology 129, 895-898 (1995); van der Geer et al. Ann Rev. Cell Biol. 10, 251-337 (1994). In addition to activating RTKs, polypeptide ligand growth factors and cytokines are capable of inducing conformation changes in RTK external domains which results in receptor dimerization. Lymboussaki, Dissertation, Univ. of Helsinki, Mol./Cancer Bio Lab and Dept. of Pathology, Haartman Institute (1999); Ullrich et al., Cell 61, 203-212 (1990). Cognate RTK receptor-ligand binding, moreover, imparts receptor trans-phosphorylation at specific tyrosine residues and subsequent activation of the kinase catalytic domains, thereby enabling substrate phosphorylation and activation of associated signaling cascades. Id.
Aberrant RTK activity, however, is associated with a variety of disease conditions and systemic delivery of certain RTK inhibitors have shown efficacy for specific disease conditions. In vivo assays to this end, including the murine monocrotaline (MCT) model system, have been employed for ascertaining whether putative RTK inhibitors would function as therapeutic agents. Concerning preclinical drug candidate efficacy, however, the MCT model has been criticized inasmuch as such a system fails to substantiate certain human disease phenotypes, e.g., the development of neointimal and/or plexiform lesions that are symptomatically comorbid with such diseases. Hence, this model is an imperfect system, which may confound the etiological and pathological indications of human disease. Thus, new or complementary model systems are necessary for accurate and efficient drug development.
In concert with the development and administration of first generation RTK inhibitors, e.g., imatinib, RTKs have evolved inhibitor resistance by acquiring certain mutations. See, e.g., Shah et al., Science, 305, 395-402 (2004). For example, in diseased patients refractory to certain kinase inhibitors, e.g., imatinib, it has been shown that the hydrophobic pocket “gatekeeper residue” frequently possesses mutations. See Pao et al., PLos Med. 2(3):e73 (2005). Such mutations have been identified with respect to ABL, i.e., at the T315 residue, and at analogous positions in KIT, PDGFRα, EGFR, and other kinases. Id. Hence, new RTK inhibitors with superior efficacy-developed in model systems that phenotypically resemble human disease pathology—are required for preventing and treating diseases possessing aberrant RTK activity.